


Люциус Малфой и счастливая девятка

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Люциус перепробовал всё! Или почти всё...





	Люциус Малфой и счастливая девятка

Дом на Гриммо, 12 навевал какие-то старые воспоминания, которые Люциус решительно отбросил в сторону. Мало ли какие дома навевают какие воспоминания. Сейчас здесь жили совсем другие люди, и Люциус определенно солгал бы себе, сказав, что не волнуется.

Он постучал.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго, наконец, раздались шаги, и дверь распахнулась. Люциус изо всех сил старался удержать лицо, но гримаса скользнула на него просто сама собой — ни одна леди в жизни не открыла бы дверь в таком виде, в каком открыла ему мисс Уизли: в коротких маггловских шортах и тренировочной майке Гарпий. Впрочем, другого он и не ожидал.

— Мистер Поттер дома? — чопорно спросил он.

— Нет, — Джинни посторонилась, пропуская его в дом. — Проходите, мистер Малфой.

— А если мне нужен именно мистер Поттер? — высокомерно поинтересовался Люциус, пытаясь смутить наглую девчонку.

— А вам он нужен? — спросила нахалка, поправляя майку.

— Нет, — Люциус, вместо того чтобы вогнать в краску девчонку, смутился сам. — Я пришел к вам, мисс Уизли.

— Я так и думала, — кивнула Джинни, придирчиво оглядывая Малфоя с ног до головы. — Спальня на втором этаже, третья дверь.

— Прямо вот так, сразу? — поразился Люциус. — Может, я совсем по другому поводу пришел.

— Да? А я тогда леди Нарцисса, — фыркнула Джинни. — Чего время-то терять? Мы оба знаем, зачем вы здесь, мистер Малфой, а поиграть в кошки-мышки вы можете с кем-нибудь другим. Например... С Биллом, нет? С Перси? Хм...

Люциус помрачнел. Он предпочитал думать, что о его похождениях знает очень узкий круг людей, а уж думать о том, что Уизли его обсуждают, было просто невыносимо.

Однако Джинни уже поднималась по лестнице, и, оценив её ничем не скрытые ноги и обтянутую шортами задницу, Люциус решил, что уйти он всегда успеет.

Конечно, Джинни Уизли ничем не походила на утонченную, изящную Нарциссу. Джинни была худощава, а не стройна, спортивно сложена, подтянута и выглядела как мальчишка, только с грудью.

Как мальчишка Уизли. Люциус мысленно чертыхнулся, чувствуя, как ему становится сложнее подниматься по лестнице. Возбуждение лишь усилилось, когда Джинни обернулась у самой спальни и провокационно облизнула губы.

— Вообще стоило сразу начинать с меня, — заявила Джинни, когда они очутились в спальне. Она толкнула Люциуса на кровать и быстро стянула майку через голову — совершенно неэротично, но Люциусу показалось при этом, что если она так же снимет и шорты, то ему уже нечего будет ей предложить. Впрочем, Джинни торопиться не стала, усаживаясь на бедра полностью одетого Малфоя прямо так.

Как ни хотелось Люциусу разглядеть девчонку издалека, прикинуть, стоит ли она внимания, ему это не удалось: её белоснежная, усыпанная мельчайшими золотистыми веснушками обнаженная кожа оказалась на расстоянии пары ладоней от его лица, и не было никакой возможности отвернуться и не смотреть на её небольшие острые грудки с ярко-розовыми ореолами, так непохожими на бледные мягкие округлости Нарциссы или на светло-коричневые соски мужчин Уизли.

Малфой на короткое мгновение вспомнил, когда он видел что-то похожее, и острое возбуждение, сплетенное с таким же острым сожалением, пронзило его, выливаясь в болезненную гримасу, которая, впрочем, не осталась незамеченной.

— Я немного похожа на маму, да? — мягко спросила она, вразрез с обманчиво нежным тоном яростно сдирая с Люциуса камзол и подбираясь к рубашке. — Забудьте, она никогда не была по-настоящему вашей, и вы никогда не дали бы ей такую семью, какую она хотела.

— Откуда... — начал Малфой, но Джинни резко нагнулась к его лицу и больно укусила за губу. Прежде чем Люциус отдернулся, она лизнула его рот и откинулась обратно, окончательно стягивая с мужчины рубашку.

— Интересно, вы хотели понять, чего ей не хватало, или просто отомстить? — задумчиво пробормотала Джинни, оценивающе оглядывая оголенный торс Люциуса и поясняя в ответ на недоуменный взгляд: — Я про папу. Интересно, вы тогда поняли, что вас привлекает контроль в чужих руках? О да, я вижу по вашим глазам. Папа только выглядит тюфяком, на деле нужно обладать немалой жесткостью и силой, чтобы держать в узде весь наш выводок...

Словно приняв какое-то решение, Джинни кивнула своим мыслям и согнулась пополам, проводя языком от пупка до шеи, с удовлетворением отмечая, как Люциус вздрогнул и вцепился руками в покрывало.

— А Билл? — Джинни прихватила выглядевшими такими нежными пальчиками соски Малфоя и с силой ущипнула, заставив его охнуть от боли и отстраниться, окончательно укладываясь на лопатки. — Гибкий как змея и не менее коварный, хоть и выглядит душкой. Знаете, Люциус, мы долгое время думали, что Билл всё-таки ваш сын. И не надо так бледнеть, это не так. Странно, что у папочки он получился таким, но вам нравилось, правда?

Джинни аккуратно царапала кожу на груди Люциуса, задевая кончики его сосков и каждый раз заставляя того вздрагивать.

— Что же пошло не так? — снова пробормотала она себе под нос, ерзая на бедрах Малфоя и удовлетворенно отмечая про себя, что тот уже, без сомнения, испытывает неудобства от того, как она трется через ткань о его возбужденный член. — Ах да, Билл так похож на вас, Люциус. Он тоже хочет, чтобы нашелся кто-то, способный прогнуть его под себя. Флер пока справляется, и мой милый братец счастлив до звездочек перед глазами, дорогой Люциус. Печально, не правда ли?

— Откуда ты это всё знаешь? — прошипел Люциус, наконец справившись с голосом. Он попытался перевернуться, подмять наглую девчонку под себя, тем более что трахнуть её хотелось все больше. Заткнуть мерзкий рот, из которого вылетали колючие слова. Но Джинни неожиданно устояла, а затем прижала его всем телом к кровати, сильнее сжимая колени на бедрах, а локтем надавливая на шею.

Её злые и в то же время насмешливые глаза оказались прямо напротив глаз Люциуса.

— Я многое знаю, — почти промурлыкала она. — И не дергайтесь, мистер Малфой. На спине лежать будете вы, пока я не решу иначе, ясно?

Она ухватила длинную прядь волос Люциуса, наматывая её на пальцы, и с силой потянула выше, одновременно целуя его в губы. Этот поцелуй мало отличался от предыдущего укуса, и Люциус задергался в её руках, не понимая, откуда у девчонки хватает силы его удерживать.

— Чарли классный, — меж тем продолжила Джинни, отрываясь от его губ. — Вообще он мой любимый брат, честно. Он замечательный, сильный и мускулистый. А еще простой как клопкобух и такой же мягкий в отношениях. Фруктовый сироп, да, Люциус? Не думаю, что вы были с ним долго. А Перси... — она расхохоталась.

Люциус против своей воли вспомнил свои попытки вылепить из этого Уизли то, что ему было нужно. Перси можно было заставить быть жестким, быть сверху и контролировать его, Люциуса, в постели. Заставить можно было, но Перси оказался скверным актером и по непонятным Люциусу причинам, вместо того чтобы обнаглеть, на работе еще больше лебезил перед ним, даже запираясь в кабинете начальника и раскладывая его на столе, он всегда аккуратно спрашивал, не стоит ли наколдовать подушку.

За этими мыслями Люциус не заметил, как оказался без брюк и белья, и очнулся лишь когда Джинни снова взгромоздилась на его теперь ничем не скрытый член. Грубая ткань её шорт болезненно прошлась по нежной коже, и Люциус снова охнул.

— Близнецы стали последней каплей для вашей супруги, да? — Джинни прикусила сосок и спустилась ниже, впиваясь зубами в кожу на груди и вылизывая ее, медленно спускаясь все ниже. Ей самой при этом пришлось сползти с бедер Люциуса, за что тот был ей благодарен. Впрочем, несмотря на его ожидания, губы Джинни так и не коснулись его подрагивающего от возбуждения члена. Напротив, она остановилась, когда головка уткнулась ей в подбородок, слегка приподнимая голову на Люциуса так, чтобы зацепившийся член последовал за ней, приподнимаясь от живота.

Неожиданно Люциус понял, что она ждет ответа.

— Да, — пробормотал Люциус, жадно глядя на яркие губы девчонки, находящиеся так близко от его члена. — Я только вышел из Азкабана, и мне не доверяли ничего, кроме проверок неблагонадежных магазинов на Диагон-аллее...

Джинни подбодрила его начинание тем, что спустилась еще немного ниже и обхватила рукой ствол члена, небрежно проводя по нему от основания до головки. Люциус захлебнулся воздухом, но намек понял, а потому продолжил слегка подрагивающим голосом:

— Двоих просто невозможно контролировать. Они были почти то, что нужно. И этого моя супруга не смогла простить. Она подала на развод уже тогда, но во время войны мы обязались скрывать этот факт от... сора-атников... Что ты творишь, девчонка?!

— Пока ничего, — Джинни улыбнулась, блеснув зубами, которыми она не слишком бережно сжимала головку. Впрочем, Малфой тут же был вознагражден за терпение, потому что зубы спрятались за губами, которые плотно прижались к члену, втягивая его в жаркий и влажный рот.

Люциус определенно не был дураком, поэтому, с трудом сдерживая стоны, продолжил говорить.

— Твой самый младший брат, Джинни... Почти идеален. Аврор...

Он замолчал, втягивая сквозь сжатые зубы воздух и чувствуя ловкие пальцы Джинни повсюду — с силой, но не до резкой боли сжимающими мошонку, и почти в то же мгновение — на сосках, до синяков вцепляющимися в бедра и ныряющими между ягодиц, пока еще не проникающими внутрь, но чертовски многообещающими.

Люциус даже на некоторое время забылся, выкинув из головы, что он в постели с девушкой, и приподнимая бедра, облегчая проникновение пальцам.

Едва слышный смешок напомнил ему о Джинни, которая с легким сожалением позволила его всё еще возбужденному члену выскользнуть из губ.

— Не в этот раз, мистер Малфой, — прошептала она, выпрямляясь и пересаживаясь выше. — Я обязательно поимею вас так, как вам нравится — жестко и резко, так, что вы и думать забудете о тех несовершенных штучках, приделанных к настоящим мужчинам. Но сегодня у меня другие планы.

Люциус хотел было хоть для вида возмутиться, что она планирует за него, но проглотил все слова, глядя снизу вверх в насмешливые глаза. Перед его лицом вновь оказалась нежная кожа её подтянутого животика и грубые короткие шортики.

— Сними, — потребовала Джинни и добавила, когда он потянулся к застежке: — Без рук.

Люциус недовольно рыкнул и тут же охнул от боли, когда Джинни дернула его за снова намотанные на руку волосы.

— Быстрее, — потребовала она, облизывая губы.

Уже касаясь зубами шортиков, Люциус почувствовал терпкий запах её возбуждения. И это чуть не заставило его кончить. Когда же он наконец стянул их и обнаружил, что её простые хлопковые трусики потемнели от влаги, то не вытерпел и хрипло застонал. Не в силах больше сдерживать жажду, но не имея возможность прямо сейчас получить желаемое, он уткнулся лицом в нависающую над ним Уизли и принялся жадно вылизывать и без того повлажневшую ткань, заставляя наконец и Джинни стонать.

Девушка вцепилась пальцами в его плечи, подаваясь на него бедрами и яростно трясь о его рот промежностью. Обоим вскоре этого стало мало, и, путаясь и мешая друг другу руками, они наконец избавили Джинни от этой влажной тряпочки, после чего девушка с легким вздохом облегчения насадилась на член распростертого перед ней мужчины, сразу же принимаясь энергично двигаться.

Говорить уже не хотелось, они оба лишь хрипло стонали и вскрикивали, когда Джинни то отклонялась почти к самым коленям Люциуса, то наоборот складывалась пополам, почти ложась на него, щекоча заострившимися сосками и посасывая его рот, ловя стоны.

Люциус не совсем понимал, где находится. Он жаждал скорее кончить, но Джинни то и дело заводила руку за спину, приподнимаясь на нем и сжимая основание члена, гася вспыхивающее возбуждение и снова возвращая его.

Он рычал от бессильной ярости, по-прежнему надеясь скинуть девчонку и прекратить это сумасшествие на мгновение. Отдышаться, прийти в себя и продолжить.

И лишь встретившись глазами со стоящим в дверях Гарри Поттером, Люциус не выдержал, с силой сжал бедра Джинни и кончил в неё с громким стоном.

— Джин, ты... — начал Поттер.

— А-а-а-х-х... — простонала девушка, закатывая глаза и мелко подрагивая в руках Люциуса, который почувствовал, как его опадающий член ритмично сжимают стенки влагалища кончающей Джинни.

Люциусу на мгновение показалось, что Поттер не выдержит и, вместо того чтобы накинуться на них с праведным гневом, сейчас присоединится — и этого Люциус точно не вынесет. Но Гарри лишь облизал губы, глядя на почти обмякшую в руках Малфоя невесту, и выкрикнул неожиданно высоким голосом:

— Это переходит все границы, Джин! В нашей постели! Я... я уйду к Драко!

И он выскочил из комнаты, хлопнув напоследок дверью, а Джинни, только что такая расслабленная и мягкая, повалилась на грудь Люциуса, всхлипывая от смеха. То есть, сначала Малфой подумал, что она в шоке или истерике, но противная девчонка хохотала.

— Наконец-то, — просипела она сквозь смех, когда Люциус уже потерял надежду на вразумительное объяснение. — Я в самом деле начала бояться, что он так на мне и женится, постоянно бегая к своему хорьку, думая, что я не знаю.

— Ты говоришь о моем сыне, — сухо произнес Люциус, наконец сталкивая хохочущую девицу с себя. Но Джинни не обиделась, а лишь перегнулась через кровать, выуживая откуда-то пачку с сигаретами.

— Не против? — спросила она и, получив кивок, с удовольствием закурила. — После хорошего секса ужасно хочется покурить, а Гарри против. Впрочем, и поводов не так уж много, видимо, вся его страсть на твоем милом сыночке оседает.

Люциус забрал у неё пачку и тоже достал одну сигарету. Он не собирался говорить Джинни, что Нарцисса просто бесилась, если он хотя бы упоминал о сигаретах. Да и думать о Поттере и Драко стоило с сигаретой, никак не меньше.

Он разглядывал тонкий профиль полусидящей рядом девушки и не мог сообразить, как так вышло, что он пришел поговорить, сделать первый шаг в соблазнении... Порывистостью Джинни походила на младшего брата.

Люциус против желания машинально свел колени и поджал пальцы на ногах, вспоминая, как пришел в Аврорат поговорить с Уизли о какой-то мелочи, а через пару минут очнулся в подсобке с закинутой на голову мантией и членом в заднице. Он бы даже остался на какое-то время с Роном, если бы тот обладал хоть толикой фантазии, но тот не признавал разнообразия, раз за разом прижимая Люциуса к различным вертикальным поверхностям, стягивая брюки и забрасывая мантию повыше — чтобы не мешалась.

— Теперь ты определенно должен на мне жениться, — вдруг произнесла Уизли.

Люциус напрягся, но всё-таки спросил:

— Потому что тебя из-за меня бросил жених?

— Ну нет, — снова расхохоталась Джинни. — Чтобы позлить его и Драко. Я буду ужасной мачехой!

Люциус задумался. В словах девушки был резон.

— Ай! — вскрикнул он, хватаясь за нос, за кончик которого его укусила коварная Джинни.

— Дурак что ли? — спросила та, снова усаживаясь сверху. — Я пошутила. Лучше докуривайте, мистер Малфой, и мы продолжим. У меня грандиозные планы на сегодня, и не забывайте о моем обещании — вы определенно перестанете вспоминать моих родных. Пусть я девятая, но я — лучшая!

— Проверим, — Люциус закусил губу, глядя, как Джинни ловко привязывает его руки широкой лентой к спинке кровати.

«Если до утра доживу — сделаю предложение», — решил он про себя.


End file.
